


dreamcatcher

by incrediblehyuck



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Short Story, confusing timeline, idk - Freeform, im dumb, implied joyrene, the story was rushed im sorry, this was a requirement for our english subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblehyuck/pseuds/incrediblehyuck
Summary: "they've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too."





	dreamcatcher

"Goodbye, Wendy!" Wendy's friend, Yerim, waved goodbye as the older arrived at her house. Wendy smiled at the younger and waved, a sign that the older is already tired. Yerim hurriedly ran to Wendy and hugged her friend.

"Goodnight, Wendy!" Yerim muttered as she ran to their house, beside Wendy's house. Wendy laughed it off and went inside their house. There, she saw her mother writing something on her journal. Wendy slowly walked towards her mother and kissed the woman.

"Oh, Wendy. You've arrived. The pizza is on the island bar. There's still four slices left." Her mother spoke, still focused on the piece she was writing.

"I've already eaten. I ate with Joy and Yerim. I'll just save those pizza for tomorrow."

"Hmm, okay." Her mother laughed.

"I gotta get going, mom. I'm already sleeping." Wendy announced and headed to her room.

When Wendy arrived in her room, she walked to the bathroom and slipped on some pajamas and hurriedly flopped to her bed. She sighed, she's really tired today. Their school had a program and their class was tasked to perform something for the audience. Not only that, their class also organized the event so it was really exhausting for the girl. Good thing her friends treated her to some fast food restaurant so she had some healing there.

Wendy changed her position into a more comfortable one as she succumbed to sleep.

_"Let's all welcome, our rising star, Wendy Son!" The audience cheered as Wendy stepped onstage and neared the MC. The MC welcomed her warmly and they hugged for a while. The audience cheered once again, letting Wendy be aware of their presence. Wendy faced the audience and she flashed her million-dollar smile as she waved at the audience. Shouts of "I love you, Wendy!", "Wendy-ya!", "Wendy, notice me." can be heard from the crowd and Wendy laughed faintly, overwhelmed at her fans._

_"Let us sit, shall we?" The MC suggested. Wendy nodded as an answer and she sat on her designated seat._

_For a while, Wendy felt nervousness seep through her and she paused for a while, blurring out the people around her. She listened to her own defeaning heartbeat. She looked at her sweaty palms, she breathed deeply as she felt her legs trembling._

_This is not good. Wendy thought as the voices around her kept getting louder from before. The cheers from the crowd seemed defeaning to her now. The lights inside the room blinded her tired eyes. She looked at the MC, which seemed invisible. She's in trouble. She doesn't feel safe inside the room anymore._

_Then, in just a split second, she felt herself falling from her seat and she can't stop herself._

_"Help!" She closed her eyes as she shouted for help, scared as to what she may see when she opens her eyes. The fall was endless. She thought that she just fell from her seat, but, no, the pit seemed very deep as she can't feel the impact yet. Her heartbeat is going wild now, going double, triple, even quadruple! She tried to flail her hands but it didn't do much. She still kept falling, falling, falling, until . . . . . she finally hit the hard, moist, and dirty ground._

_She opened her eyes slowly and gaped at the scene in front of her. She's now in a forest, alone. It was seemingly nighttime right now because the surrounding is dark and somewhat the moon is the only thing that gave light to the whole environment._

_Luckily, her heart started to calm down now and her heartbeat went from quadruple, to triple, to double, until normal. Wendy clutched her heart and started to stand up, her legs still aching from the impact. Nevertheless, she still stood up which she saluted herself for that._

_"Now, what am I going to do?" Wendy slapped her mouth as her loud voice echoed through the silent forest._

_"I'm so noisy." Wendy declared to no one. She started walking to whatever direction her aching feet might bring her, desperate to come home already._

_While walking, she was humming songs to herself to lessen the boredom. She sang everything. From her favorite nursery rhymes, to her favorite songs, even to her own songs. She only ended singing when she realized that she still didn't arrive at the exit of the forest yet. She even thought that she was drugged when she felt that she did not even move for a little bit. She was walking and walking, but, still, she did not feel that she succeeded to escape the forest._

_She stomped her feet in frustration and groaned. "I want to go home now!" She shouted, angry. Losing hope, she sat on the ground full of dead leaves and slumped._

_"Hey!" Wendy almost cursed in surprise when she heard someone shout. Who wouldn't even be surprised when you'll hear someone shout, and, note this, you're alone in this silent forest. Now, tell me, who wouldn't be surprised?_

_Wendy's tiredness disappeared in her system and she started to stand up, running to wherever her little legs can take her. She needs to escape from the mysterious voice, she's not safe in this forest already. So, she ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until she stepped on a log and stumbled on her feet._

_She wailed in pain when she felt that she just sprained her ankle. So, she stayed there for a while, massaging her ankle._

_Then, she heard footsteps running towards her direction, as the dried leaves crackled. Wendy's eyes widened and she leaped painfully, desperate to escape from the mysterious figure. The footsteps were nearing her, whilst Wendy just leaped, this time, tears cascading her cheeks. Still, Wendy leaped. And leaped. And leaped. Until she neared a cliff. She felt hopeless. She crumbled._

_Until someone gripped her arm, and Wendy can only yelp in both surprise and fright._

_"Let me go, you devil!" Wendy shouted, not planning to look at the person who just gripped her arm._

_Seulgi smirked for a while, then she went serious. "What makes you say that? You're so mean! Of course, I'm letting you go. Just, please, hear me out on this."_

_Wendy can only sigh, tears still falling down from her eyes._

_"I'm Seulgi, and you're in great danger."_

_Wendy groaned in anger, "Of course I am! You caught me, obviously! Of course I'm going to die!"_

_"No. I'm not here to kill you, but someone will. The devil's out to get you and I'm here to warn you, so please, don't escape from me and please take my words seriously."_

_"Go on, Seulgi. I'm Wendy, by the way—"_

_"I already know that."_

_"Who even are you?!" Wendy muttered, irritated._

_"That's not important. For now," "I'm here to tell you that your life is in great danger so you need to decide wisely or else unfortunate events will be coming on your way. These wrong decisions might lead to the biggest regret of your life, or, you will be put to death—"_

_"Shut up! I'm not listening to you. I'd rather die than listen to some weirdo." Wendy spat as she peeked at the cliff in front of her._

_"See you in your next dream, then. Again, beware—" the mysterious lady was cut off when Wendy jumped off the cliff. She kept on falling, falling, falling . . ._

Wendy tensed up from her bed when she woke up from her sleep. She sighed, another bad dream. Wendy has been experiencing "nightmares" lately and it was all the same. Her recent dream just repeated her first "nightmare" and now, it was more clear; she knew the lady, and she knew what she was talking about, unlike from her previous dream which the woman only spoke gibberish and she did not understand what the woman was saying at all.

Now, it was all clear for her. She finally connected the dots and she felt scared on what she knew. Seulgi is warning her that her life is in danger and she should always decide wisely. Her previous dreams always showed Seulgi chasing her, warning her to not do it but Wendy still went for it, and it's either she always gets in trouble, or worse, she dies in her dreams, which is scary.

Her dreams always start as wholesome or innocent until she falls into a silent forest and Seulgi always chases her. Then, someone, a woman which she cannot clearly see her face is in front of her, threatening to kill her. Seulgi whispers something to Wendy, but Wendy does not listen and makes the wrong decisions. It's either the girl shoots a gun at Wendy's heart, or she stabs her in the heart. Wendy wakes up, puzzled.

"Darling, you're already late!" Wendy's mom shouted from downstairs and Wendy hurriedly ran to her bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, she wore her school uniform and sped to their kitchen to eat her breakfast.

After Wendy finished eating, she brushed her teeth then bid her mom goodbye. As she exited their house, there, stood Yerim, standing in front of Wendy's house, annoyance etched on her face. "You're such a turtle, Wendy." Yerim muttered.

Wendy can only grin apologetically.

When they arrived at school, they were almost late to their classes and both girls dashed to their respective classrooms. Yerim swore that she'll never wait for Wendy again, ever.

It was class dismissal when Wendy exited their classroom. She walked to Yerim's class, hoping that the younger is still there because Wendy just promised to herself that she'll treat Yerim today as a compensation for both of them being late. It was somewhat Wendy's lucky day that she found the younger putting her belongings in her bag.

"Oh, Wendy. You're here. I was supposed to fetch you in your classroom but it turns out that you weren't there so I headed to Yerim's class. It's such a miracle that your class were dismissed early. I was always the early one among the three of us," Joy spoke and Wendy faintly laughed.

"Beware, Joy. I'm coming for your gig." Wendy joked.

"Oh no! Should I pack my bags now?" Both girls can only laugh. They were interrupted when someone walked towards Wendy and covered her eyes using the stranger's hand.

"Guess who, Wendy!" Joy announced and Wendy paused for a while, acting like she was thinking and then she smirked.

"I think I know who it is!" Wendy shouted. Joy anticipated for her answer and she smiled when she was satisfied at the outcome.

"Yerim!" Wendy chanted gleefully and the younger removed her hands from the older, huffing because she was once again defeated.

"Let's go home, Joy." Yerim dragged Joy out of the building and Wendy chased the two.

"Hey, Yerim! I'm sorry, okay." Wendy apologized but the younger seemed to be deaf and continued walking.

Wendy sighed, "Fine. I'm treating the both of you to a pizza place!"

Yerim and Joy stopped in their tracks and waited for the eldest to catch up with them. Yerim joyfully slung her arm on Wendy's shoulders and the three of them walked together to their favorite pizza place.

"Oh my goodness, this is so good. What's my name again?" Yerim spoke as she bit half of the pizza she was holding and the older girls gave her the stink eye, judging the youngest's action. Yerim rolled her eyes at the two and she turned her attention to the pizza she was eating, humming happily as the delicious taste of the pizza exploded in her taste buds.

"Anyway, I have something to tell the both of you." Wendy trailed off, which the younger girls immediately paid attention to.

"What is it?" Yerim asked.

"Honestly, this was going on for a long time already. It has been going on for weeks, maybe? I don't know."

"Why are you only telling this to us right now?" Joy asked, obviously curious and a bit upset at the fact that their bestfriend can't even trust them.

"Hey, don't be upset! Last time, I just shrugged this off because I thought this was nothing but it continued on for weeks and this was already creeping me out so I thought that I should maybe share this for the both of you. Maybe you can help." Wendy retorted and the two just nodded, signalling Wendy to just go on.

"So, I've been having nightmares and it was all about me dying or something? I don't know. But, there was this Seulgi girl that was always helping me. She was there to guide me and warn me whenever I encounter that strange lady."

"What does Seulgi look like? And the strange lady?" Yerim asked, curiosity seeping in her.

"Honestly, I don't know. Whenever I encounter Seulgi in my dreams, I can't see her face. She was always there, behind me, trailing behind me, and in my dream, I'm not really interested in what she looks like? Like, I can't even spare my time looking behind my back. I don't pay attention to Seulgi that much. In all honesty, I hate her in my dreams." Wendy explained. The girls still went silent, still not satisfied by the information given to them.

"So, yeah. And then, this strange lady, I think she's the devil that Seulgi was always talking about. She's always attacking me in my dreams, you know? It's either she shoots me, or stabs me, or pushes me off the cliff. Or we get into a fist fight? And I always lose! Which is very creepy. It's my own dream so I should win, right?"

"Also, my nightmares are connected to each other. It's like a series? I don't know. I don't even know if my dreams make sense. I'm scared. I don't even know what to do anymore. Every morning when I wake up, I'm always bothered by these dreams. If it's even possible, I would dare not to sleep, just for me to escape these horrible nightmares." Wendy sipped her cola and took a bite of pizza, stressed at the story she just told.

The three girls went quiet for a while until the youngest of the three spoke, "Wendy, I think you need to have a dream catcher in your room."

"Dream catcher? Isn't that the group? Wait, what? Why would I even need Dreamcatcher in my room? I don't even stan them. I'm sorry, I like Twice more, especially Chaeyoung. Ugh, queen of rap." Wendy rambled as she took another bite of her pizza.

Yerim sighed as she looked at her friend. "You're a genius but you don't even know what a dream catcher is? Oh my goodness."

"What even is a dream catcher? Hey, Yerim. My mom might slap me with a slipper if I let a stranger stay in my room! That's such a dangerous decision, Yerim Kim!" Wendy retorted which the youngest only facepalmed.

"Joy? Can you explain to Wendy what a dream catcher is? I'm literally losing my brain cells just by interacting with her." Yerim asked which the tallest among the three only nodded.

"Listen here, Wendy. Dream catcher is a thing believed to give its owner good dreams. So, basically, it catches the bad dreams, making the person only have good dreams." Joy explained as simple as Wendy can comprehend. Wendy can only nod at the new information she just heard.

"Maybe, I shall give it some time? I don't know yet if I can buy one. You know, I'm still skeptical. What if it doesn't work? I should do a research yet." Wendy spoke.

"Whatever floats your boat. I still haven't tried using a dream catcher. I've just read it on the internet." The younger answered. Wendy just nodded.

"Excuse me." Joy excused herself as she answered her ringing phone.

"Hello, mom? Ah, yes. Yep, I'm on my way. The traffic was so bad, mom. Yup! I'm heading home. I swear! I'll be there in a minute! I swear the traffic was just bad, mom! Hey? Mom? Why aren't you answering? Huh? Oh my." Joy stared at her phone, frustrated.

"Can we go home now? My mom is looking for me already and she said that when I don't come home in a minute, my clothes are waiting for me outside already." Joy requested and the remaining girls finished their food and started grooming themselves. They hurriedly grabbed their belongings and exited the shop. Then, they rode the bus to their homes.

"I'm going, girls! See you tomorrow!" Joy bid goodbye as the bus stopped in front of their house. Joy's house was away from Yerim's and Wendy's so the tallest is the first one to go home.

The two girls waved at Joy and the latter hurriedly hopped off the bus, almost stumbling at the process. As Joy went out of the bus, there, her mom is waiting, her hands on her hips. Joy can only pray for the best.

After how many minutes, the bus finally stopped in front of Wendy's house and both girls went off the bus, heading to their own homes.

_"Also, my nightmares are connected to each other. It's like a series? I don't know. I don't even know if my dreams make sense. I'm scared, Joy, Yerim. I don't know what to do anymore. Every morning when I wake up, I'm always bothered by these dreams. If it's even possible, I would dare not to sleep, just for me to escape these horrible nightmares." Wendy sipped her cola and took a bite of pizza, stressed at the story she just told._

_The three girls went quiet for a while until the youngest of the three spoke, "Wendy, I think you need to have a dream catcher in your room."_

_"Dream catcher? Isn't that the group? Wait, what? Why would I even need Dreamcatcher in my room? I don't even stan them. I'm sorry, I like Twice more, especially Chaeyoung. Ugh, queen of rap." Wendy rambled as she took another bite of her pizza._

_Yerim sighed as she looked at her friend. "You're a genius but you don't even know what a dream catcher is? Oh my goodness."_

_"What even is a dream catcher? Hey, Yerim. My mom might slap me with a slipper if I let a stranger stay in my room! That's such a dangerous decision, Yerim Kim!" Wendy retorted which the youngest hissed, annoyed at the older's innocent action._

_"You're annoying, Wendy." Yerim snapped and pushed Wendy off her seat. Wendy was taken aback. She tried to recover from the push but it was too late. Now, she was falling again. Falling, falling, falling, until . . . she hit the ground and someone immediately pulled her up. It was Seulgi._

_"Ouch, Seulgi!" Wendy complained, irked at the taller. Seulgi sighed._

_"Wendy! Why did you even do that?!" Seulgi asked, her voice full of rage as she gripped Wendy's arm forcefully._

_"S-seulgi! It hurts." Wendy whimpered, struggling to escape from Seulgi's grip._

_"Why did you tell it to your friends?! You're in great danger, Wendy! Yet you still can gossip with your friends? What if they spread it among the whole campus? What if they use it against you? They could even think of you as a weirdo, Wendy!" Seulgi snapped, never letting go of her grip on Wendy._

_Wendy shut her eyes tightly as she felt Seulgi's nails dig deeper into her skin. "You don't know anything, Seulgi. This is my dream! This is my life! So you don't have control over me!"_

_Wendy shivered as she felt some uncomfortable warmth seep behind her back. It was like the devil was backhugging her. She just thought. Seulgi smirked._

_"I'm sorry, Wendy." Seulgi apologized which the shorter just ignored._

_"I'm just doing this for you. I'm just protecting you, Wendy. I'm your guardian in this world, Wendy. I was just worried, what if the devil heard your conversation with your friends? You might be in great trouble once again!" Seulgi whispered as she slowly removed her grip on the girl and scooted closer, attempting to hug the latter from the back, which the latter didn't mind._

_"I get it that you're worried about me, Seulgi, but, I can do things on my own. I know what I'm doing, you don't need to interfere anymore. You're just existing in my dreams, so don't you ever dictate me on what to do in my everyday life." Wendy declared as she started walking towards the cliff._

_"Please don't buy the dream catcher or else I'll miss you." Seulgi whispered into the air._

_Wendy was minding her business, walking towards the cliff when someone forcefully pulled her hair and dragged her towards the cliff._

_Wendy was wailing in pain as the strange lady gripped her hair harder._

_"Hey! Stop it!" Seulgi yelled which the strange lady immediately obliged._

_"I swear, Wendy Son. Your life will be a living hell starting from now! Anticipate for that. From now on, I curse you that you'll be experiencing unfortunate events until you die! Mark my words, Wendy Son!" The strange lady exclaimed as she slapped Wendy's cheek and left a horrible scratch at the latter's neck. Then, she pushed Wendy off the cliff._

Wendy gasped as she woke up from his slumber, scared from his recent dream. She immediately stood up and when to her bathroom to take a shower, to at least refreshen her mind from the horrible nightmare that she encountered. When she was washing up, she hissed from the pain on her neck. She hurriedly finished showering at stepped out of the shower.

When she looked at the mirror, she was taken aback. There, on her neck was a scratch mark and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Where on Earth did she get this scratch from? She thought for a while until she realized something. The mysterious lady scratched her neck in her dream.

"Oh my god," Wendy gasped as she covered her mouth with her palm. This is downright creepy. She needs help.

"Yerim, where can we buy a dream catcher?" Wendy asked the younger as they strolled inside the mall. It was a Saturday and they were both bored in their homes so they've decided to go to the mall to shop and maybe watch some movies there. They were the only ones together because Joy just got a puppy and declined her friends.

"Have you done your research already?" Yerim asked which Wendy nodded slowly.

Honestly, she did not do her research, she was just desperate and she'll do anything just to stop herself from getting nightmares.

"I'm not sure if that store still exists but my cousin, Yewon, gets her dream catcher from that store."

"Why? Does she get nightmares, too?"

"Uhh, no. Apparently, she buys dream catchers just because, aesthetic." Yerim answered, using finger quotes as she said the word "aesthetic."

"What? Some people use it as a display? Wait, I really don't get it." Wendy looked at the younger, confusion growing in her face as moments pass by.

"Nevermind. Let's just buy. Don't mind my crazy cousin." Yerim dragged her friend to the store.

When they arrived at the store, it was packed with people, and some of them were wearing something that a 2012 tumblr chic would flaunt with. Some are even wearing an all-black attire, somewhat trying to be "goth."

"I'm going home. Why are these people wearing some goth attire? Oh my goodness." Wendy blurted out, like a worried mother who just caught her child squealing over males on the internet.

"Hey, Wendy. No, you can't we're buying a dream catcher for you. I think that's why this place is always packed because I've heard that they sell legit things and by legit, their dream catchers work. So, it's half aesthetic, half sorcery." Yerim explained. Wendy just huffed and nodded.

They entered the store and looked for a dream catcher for Wendy. Wendy was fascinated on the crystal ball until Yerim called out her name.

"Which one?" Yerim asked as she held out a blue and purple dream catcher. Wendy gaped at the amazing design and pointed out the blue one. They proceeded to pay for the item and they went out of the store.

Just as they stepped out from the store, Wendy felt something cold on the back of her neck and she felt her shoulders get heavy. She paused for a while and after a few moments, the heavy feeling disappeared and she noticed Yerim video chatting with Joy.

Wendy squinted at the screen, curious at Joy's companion.

"Who is she?" Wendy muttered. Joy looked at Wendy, puzzled, until the younger realized something and nodded.

"Meet my new friend from Theater Club! Say hi to them, Seul!" Joy spoke and the other person from the screen walked towards Joy then waved at the camera.

"Hello, I'm Seul. Apparently, I am Joy's new best friend, she said." Seul joked and the four girls laughed.

"I would love to talk to you, Seul, but Wendy and I should keep going. We're going to eat our lunch now. Let's just hang out sometime, okay? Bye!" Yerim waved at the screen and then the call ended.

"Let's get going, Wendy." Yerim started to walk away when she realized that her friend is not moving, not even an inch.

"Hey, Wendy? Why are you frozen there?" Yerim poked Wendy's cheeks and the older snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Let's get going." Wendy nuttered and they started heading to the food court. "Seul's pretty."

After their friendly date, they started to call it a day and they went home to get some rest.

Wendy was about to sleep when she heard her phone ringing. It was Joy, asking the group to video chat with her. Wendy lazily grabbed her phone and answered the request.

She was sleepily staring at the screen when she saw the blonde beside Joy. It was Seul, again.

"Hi, Wendy!" Seul waved through the screen and Wendy just smiled at the blonde, getting shy to interact with the pretty girl.

"Hello, ugly people!" Yerim shouted through the group video chat and they all shared the same expression, disgust, as they looked at the youngest's screen.

"You're uglier, Yerim." Joy spat which made the older girls laugh at the younger. The youngest can only pout as the elders attacked the poor one.

"Stop bullying the toddler, girls." Seul spoke which made the youngest pout even more.

"You look like a duck, Yerim. An ugly duckling!" Wendy teased.

The girls spent the night talking to each other. They asked questions to Seul, which Seul gladly answered. They talked about things. Yerim also told her day to the girls, she also told the girls when they went to the store and Wendy had a culture shock. Of course, the girls laughed about it and teased about Wendy being a grandma.

"Good night, girls. I'm sleeping now. I gotta attach my dream catcher." Wendy declared as she turned off her phone and attaches her dream catcher at the top of her bed. Then, she dozed to sleep.

After how many weeks, Wendy's life was doing much better. Since the day that she bought the dream catcher, she stopped getting nightmares and she had a good night's sleep everytime she dozes off to dream land.

Since then, Wendy was able to focus on her studies more and her grades improved after that. She was able to perform much better. Her life improved after she stopped getting nightmares. She forgot the torture that she experienced every night and it was replaced with peaceful nights.

They also befriended Seul and since then, Seul is already a member of their squad. After a few weeks, they became closer with Seul and Wendy can say that she and Seul have the closest bond compared to the other girls. Maybe it's because of the reason that they have the same birth year and they almost have the same interests. To say the least, they clicked so much to the point where they're almost inseparable.

Wendy and Seul were so close with each other to the point where they ate together, yes, they always ditched Yerim and Joy as they got closer with each other. They rode the bus together, they shopped together, they did homeworks together, they even studied together!

"Wendy, I just noticed, you've been ditching Joy and I since you befriended Seul. Which is no fair!" Yerim ranted to Wendy one day when they rode the bus together. Seul was nowhere to be found that day.

"Hm? What made you think of that? Of course, I treat you equally! Don't tell me that you don't enjoy Joy's company?"

"Of course, I enjoy it. It's just that, I feel like I was overshadowed when Seul came? Like, I lost my best friend because she's now somebody's best friend and I can't do anything because apparently, they're enjoying each other's company? I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling this because I'm tired. Don't mind me, Wendy." Yerim dismissed as she leaned her head on the window, avoiding Wendy.

"You know what, Yerim? Don't think of that. I'm always with Seul because you know, we have the same birth year so we understand each other more. But, it only ends there. No more, no less. Unlike you, you're my best friend. I treat you like my sister, like my family. We've been together since we're children and we had the strongest bond. Guess what? That won't ever change. You're my one and only best friend. Including Joy." Wendy reassured. Yerim smiled in her seat and faced Wendy.

"Because of that, we're having a sleepover at your house."

"Oh, no. Not again."

"I'm so excited, I get to go to your house! I even changed my hair color to black! Blonde no more." Seul cheered as they sat at the far end of the train.

"It's just a house, Seul. Also, you looked good in your blonde hair. However, you look better in your black hair with bangs." Wendy muttered.

"Thanks! Hey, Yerim. Aren't you excited?" Seul asked the youngest and the youngest looked at her, uninterested.

"I've always had sleepovers at their house so it's not a surprise for me anymore. Also, she's a neat freak so I really can't touch any part of her room unless she says so." Yerim replied, bored.

"Aw, that's sad. Don't you worry, Wendy. I'm excited! I'm sure we'll all have fun in your house." Seul gushed, hope and excitement painted all over her face.

"Wait for me, Wendy. I'll just put on some comfortable clothes." Yerim spoke as she ran to their house to change. Wendy and Seul stood in front of the younger's house, waiting for Yerim to finish changing.

After a few minutes, Yerim went out of the house with her pajamas and Seul almost teared up at the cuteness of the younger. They headed to Wendy's house and both older girls went to Wendy's room to change.

As Seul finished changing her clothes, she sat on Wendy's bed which surprised the shorter because who even has the guts to sit on her precious, clean bed?

"So, you really put a dream catcher in your room, huh." Seul declared which made Wendy a little hesitant.

"Yeah." Wendy laughed, uncomfortable at the topic.

She once opened up to Seul about having nightmares and when she used a dream catcher, her nightmares miraculously disappeared. Seul just laughed it off like it was some joke and she even teased Wendy as a little kid for believing in things like that.

"You're such a loser." Seul muttered seriously, as she glanced on the dream catcher. Wendy balled her fists, trying not to fight the precious woman in her room, for they were friends and it would be against Wendy's morals.

Seul was about to speak again when Yerim barged into the older's room and told them that Joy has arrived, and she brought someone with her.

"Hello, I'm Irene. Joy's girlfriend- I mean f-friend." The soft-spoken girl introduced herself as she clung to Joy's arms.

"Girls, she's Irene. My f-friend. Yup, best friend." Joy announced and the girls welcomed the new girl warmly.

After that, they started ordering food and ate their dinner. Then, they headed to Wendy's room and talked about things. They gossipped about everything, about the school's popular figures, about the students around them. All five girls seemed to click together and they swore, this will not be the last that they'll see each other.

"Oh, yeah. I really hated him! He was so arrogant and he acts like he owns the school. I mean, yeah, your parents are one of the stockholders but that doesn't mean that you can go all prince-y on us! Excuse me, you're just rich, you're not cool!" Joy ranted about a certain someone which the three nodded.

"I also have something to add. Wendy and I saw this boy kneeling to our Math teacher! You know how Mr. Kang gets strict on his students, apparently Mr. Prince isn't exempted so he begged to Mr. Kang. Right, Wendy?" Seul babbled and turned to Wendy.

"Yeah. I'm sleepy already, girls. Can we sleep now?" Wendy suggested as she lied on the bed comfortably, her eyes closing every now and then.

All of them nodded and they started to lie comfortably on Wendy's precious bed.

"Since Seul is the bravest one among all of us, she's turning off the lights!" Yerim commanded as they covered themselves with blankets and Seul can only groan in protest.

"Fine." Seul said, defeated. Seul turned to her friends and she noticed that her friends were already asleep.

"That fast?" Seul asked once more, reassuring that all of them were already asleep. When she did not accept any answer, she smirked and stood up then turned off the lights.

"Good night, Wendy." Seul grinned and Wendy swore, she heard a faint sound of a glass breaking before unconsciousness took over her.

_"Truth or dare, Wendy!" Yerim cheered as the bottle pointed to Wendy's direction. The poor girl sighed and chose truth._

_"Hmm, okay. Be honest, do you like Seul?" Yerim asked, laughing as she dropped the bomb._

_"Of course not! We're only friends." Wendy answered, while laughing at the ridiculous question._

_Wendy continued to laugh her heart out until Seul playfully pushed her. Wendy yelped as she fell from her seat. She kept on falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, until she fell on the hard, dirty ground. She's back at the forest, again._

_Wendy gulped nervously. Why is she here again? Didn't the dream catcher work?_

_"Seulgi?" Wendy called for Seulgi's name. No one answered. She was starting to be confused now._

_If there's no Seulgi, then what is she even doing here? Why is she even here?_

_Wendy continued walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking until she reached the end of the cliff. No strange lady._

_Wendy's confusion grew more and more when she realized that she's all alone in this silent forest, again. Just like the old times._

_Wendy was about to jump off the cliff when someone yanked her hair and she looked at the figure for the figure. What she saw surprised her the most._

_It was Seul. The strange lady was Seul._

_"I am also Seulgi." The strange lady, or Seulgi, or Seul said._

_"What?! You're lying!" Wendy is starting to get furious now._

_"Don't you ever drag my friends into this." Wendy spat._

_"I'm not lying, I'm Seulgi. I'm the strange lady. I am Seul."_

_"What's your point? Why are you doing this?!" Wendy bellowed, angered at Seulgi's action. Seulgi betrayed her. Seul betrayed her._

_She trusted the "two" so much that she would be lost without them._

_"Oh, shut up, Wendy. You'd be lost without me? Get lost, then! You know, Wendy, you're so selfish." Seulgi confessed to the other._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I am the devil Seulgi was talking about, if you still didn't know. I have two sides, Seulgi and Sophie. Seulgi is my tamer side and when my other personality takes over me, I am Sophie._

_"Seulgi always helped you to escape from Sophie because she didn't want you to get hurt. Seulgi even wanted to fight Sophie but she can't. First, she'll be fighting herself which is impossible and second, she's in your dream. She's in your own world. She can't control herself that much, especially defeat your enemies. So, she's just there, guiding you, warning you. She did her best to help you but you were so selfish that you didn't even listen to her, not even a bit._

_"Then there goes Sophie. Sophie was doing this to you because she envies you. At first, Seulgi is your guardian angel until she developed an ugly side of her and it was Sophie. This was unacceptable so, obviously, Seulgi was kicked out of heaven and Sophie started to take over her. Sophie learned about you and she monitored your actions. She was very angry at you, she was so jealous. She wished she had everything you have right now. She wanted to be you so bad. Seulgi told Sophie to stop and the other cannot even listen to her other half for a while._

_"They both clashed. Seulgi got weaker as Sophie got stronger to the point where Sophie entered your dreams. She used this to intimidate you to the point where you'll just submit yourself to her. Seulgi was there, even if she's already weak, she still tried to help Wendy, because that's her job."_

_Wendy can only stare at the figure in front of her._

_"So, who's Seul?" Wendy asked._

_"Seul is Sophie." Seulgi answered._

_"Shut up!" Sophie spoke._

_"Wendy, your body is mine and mine alone. I am you, Wendy! I'm not Sophie, I'm Wendy! I want to be like you, Wendy. You have everything. You have a loving family, good friends, good grades, and a good heart. Among all of the people in this world, you caught my attention, Wendy. So, give me your soul!" Sophie exclaimed._

_"You're not getting any soul!" Wendy shouted._

_"If I can't be you, then I'll just kill you!" Sophie bellowed as she pushed Wendy off the cliff._

_Before Wendy can even process everything, she fell on the sharp stone that pierced her heart._

Wendy woke up, gasping for air, while clutching her chest. She thought she died.

"What happened, bad dream?" Wendy heard someone speak. Wendy can only nod, even though the room is dark.

Wendy winced when the lights suddenly turned on and she looked at the figure in front of her.

"I died in my sleep." Wendy spoke, never breaking her eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"You'll die while you're awake, too." Three gunshots filled the room, with blood soaking on Wendy's bed sheets, her friends losing their pulses, and Wendy's heart all over the place. Literally.

Seul laughed as she disappeared into ashes. The **_devil_** was out to get Wendy, and the _**devil**_ got Wendy.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for an assignment in english and idk i was just proud of myself because i wrote a short story with 6k words??? knowing that im a dumb bitch this is an accomplishment for me heheh .. im sorry if there are confusing timelapses and the plot was so fast, also, forgive me for the grammatical errors along the way as i've said im a dumb bitch who cant write :(( hope u like it !!


End file.
